


The Domme Table Is Like the Kiddie Table Except There’s No Capri Sun

by Xekstrin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Ruby and Emerald get ready to visit a sex club. [Modern AU]





	

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

Emerald sat on the edge of the bed, watching Ruby pace from one end of the room to the other, comparing two ties in either hand. She lifted one up, burgundy, and then scrutinized the other, navy blue, and made a noise deep in the back of her throat.

“I’ll just wear whatever I want,” she declared. “And… leather, I guess. I didn’t realize sex clubs have dress codes. But they can’t be _that_ strict. I mean, what’s the worst they could do, kick me out?”

 _….This kid still cannot dress herself,_ Emerald texted to Coco, pursing her lips together in irritation.

 _oh god_ Coco texted back _send me a snap I wanna see_

_No way._

A hand rested on hers, Ruby forcing her to look away from her screen and into silver eyes. “It’s not weird if I go, right?” Ruby asked, for the millionth time. “What if they make me sit at the domme table and I have nothing in common with them?”

“That’s not a real thing and you know it.”

“I know it.” Ruby leaned forward, sitting so that her knees straddled Emerald’s lap. “But does my anxiety know? And the answer is no, no it does not.”

She cupped Emerald’s face in both hands, dropping the ties so that she could run her thumb underneath Emerald’s lip. “Your lipstick is smudged,” she announced, and then vanished into the bathroom. She came back in an instant with the makeup kit, humming happily under her breath as Emerald rolled her eyes.

“This is a lot more fun than dressing myself,” she murmured. Uncapping the lipstick and holding the lip pencil between her teeth, Ruby preened over her girlfriend. “Mmm, and more fun than doing Yang’s makeup, for sure.”

There were a lot of things she gave control over to Ruby. Makeup was just the first layer, closing her eyes and relaxing and trusting Ruby to do a good job. She almost invariably did.

When it was all too heavy, when she was too exhausted to carry anything one step further, she would give it all to Ruby. One by one she would strip pieces of herself and place it in Ruby’s hands. Until she was mute, deaf, immobile. Until there was nothing but the pulse of her own heartbeat. Until she was free.

Eager to please and heartbroken at the idea of failing her, Ruby accepted it all with no complaint. She bore the burden of Emerald’s life gladly, always careful never to shatter anything entrusted to her. Emerald became the only person in the world, and the only one she needed to worry about.

She had to read every small sound, every idle movement, know what Emerald wanted before even she knew it.

So Ruby still had the fashion sense and culinary palate of a fifteen year old. So what? It just meant nobody told Ruby what to do.

Nobody but Emerald.

“Aww, you’re–” Ruby managed to whine just after Emerald kissed her. “You messed it up. Now your lipstick–”

“Let’s just stay in tonight,” Emerald suggested, leaving a trail of red down Ruby’s throat.


End file.
